The Sky is not just the Sun
by kYU kum
Summary: Saat perbedaan terlalu nyata, saat aku yang mudah meragu namun tak bisa untuk bicara. Kau memang menganggapmu adikku tapi saat kata ya terucap, sungguh aku takan mempermainkannya. dan nyatanya bukan hanya matahari yang ada dilangit. -kisah sehun - luhan yang terlalu berbeda.


Summary:

Saat perbedaan terlalu nyata, saat aku yang mudah meragu namun tak bisa untuk bicara. Kau memang menganggapmu adikku tapi saat kata ya terucap, sungguh aku takan mempermainkannya.

Laki-laki manis itu tersenyum, senyum yang menggambarkan betapa dia menyesal. Rasa sesaknya ternyata sama, dia kira tak akan sesakit ini, karna awalnya dia hanya ingin mencoba, namun nyatanya dia terperangkap.

Luhan, namja manis yang kini merasa sakit yang teramat sangat setelah hubungan dengan namja datar yang lebih muda darinya, yang nyatanya menjadi kekasihnya-salah mantan kekasihnya- berakhir...

Awal hubungan dengan sehun-mantan kekasihnya- hanya hubungan adik-kakak dan tempat saling berbagi, walau kenyataannya hanya luhan yang sering mengeluhkan apa yang dia rasakan dengan sehun yang bertanya singkat, datar namun terlihat kepeduliannya.

Sehun bukan laki-laki yang senang berkata manis, mereka dekat karna sering berdebat, apa yang luhan ucapkan bila menurut sehun tidak tepat dia akan menyangkalnya. Awal pertemuan luhan dan sehun dimuai dari tiga tahun lalu saat sehun menjadi murid les ditempat luhan bekerja. Luhan yang merupakan staff baru sedikit tertarik dengan sehun yang selalu datang 3 jam lebih awal dari kelasnya. Akhirnya luhan mengetahui bahwa rumah sehun cukup jauh dan menyita waktu lebih bila harus pulang kerumah jadilah sehun selalu datang setelah jam sekolahnya selesai.

Melihat sehun yang selalu menunggu sendiri luhan mencoba untuk mengajak mengobrol, dia fikir toh karna anak ini juga dia mendapatkan gaji, tak masalah untuk menemani agar anak ini tetap les ditempatnya.

Penilaian awal luhan tentang sehun dia kira sehun anak pendiam, anak manja,dan anak yang baik jauh dari kata "nakal" karna sikapnya yang seperti anak orang kaya kebanyakan tak banyak tingkah, sulit dia gambarkan, sopan dan mungkin menjaga jarak. Nyatanya luhan salah sehun tidak seperti itu.

Dulu setiap datang sehabis pulang dari sekolah, sehun hanya akan duduk disofa yang terletak jauh didepan meja luhan, memejamkan mata ,mungkin mencoba untuk tidur mengingat jam lesnya yang memang masih terlalu lama. Tapi lama kelamaan luhan sadar sehun seperti remaja kebanyakan jail dan sedikit manja.

Umur luhan dan sehun memang hanya berpaut 2 tahun. Awalnya luhan akan memasuki universitas dengan beasiswa yang didapatnya, namun keadaan ekonomi dan keadaan kesehatan ayahnya yang memerlukan biaya membuatnya lebih memilih bekerja ditempatnya sekarang. Bermula dari sehun yang tiba-tiba menghampiri meja kerjanya, meminta izin memeriksa media sosialnya karna teman sekolahnya mengirimi tugas lewat media sosialnya. Dan luhan mengijinkannya, ingat luhan ingin membuat sehun nyaman dengan waktu menunggunya.

Waktupun berlalu, minggu-minggupun berlalu. Dalam 7 hari dalam seminggu ada 3 hari yang membuatnya semangat untuk bekerja, hari dimana sehun datang untuk les. Ya les sehun hanya terjadwal 3 hari. Awalnya percakapan mereka hanya sekedar basa-basi, namun lama kelamaan canda dan keisengan sehun yang mendominasi. Bukan luhan yang menemani sehun, tapi sehun yang membuat luhan menikmati pekerjaannya. Saat sehun menunggu jamnya dimulai dan saat sehun menunggu supir menjemputnya selesai les adalah hal paling menyenangkan. Karna lepas dari jam itu mereka tak pernah mengobrol walau nomor telepon dan media sosial mereka berteman. Bagaimanapun luhan sadar dia hanya staff berbeda dengan sehun, dan ingat betapa dinginnya sehun bila bersikap diluar jam yang disebutka tadi. Pernah saat luhan berbaik hati untuk mengingatkan sehun dengan jadwal barunya dengan mengirim pesan, sehun hanya sekali setelahnya pesan-pesan luhan diacuhkan. Setelah luhan protes dengan enteng sehun bilang dia tidak suka mengirim pesan saat dimobil.

Betapa luhan akan sangat mengeluh dalam hati bila ada seseorang datang saat dimana itu adalah jam menunggu sehun, karna sehun akan menjadi anak patuh dan tak banyak bicara bila ada orang lain. Tak ada sikap jail sehun, tak ada tanggapan menyebalkan sehun, tak ada sikap manja sehun yang sangat luhan sukai. Hanya sehun yang duduk diam sambil memejamkan mata.

Luhan merasa punya adik, walau sehun sangat senang membullynya dengan uangkapan-ungkapannya, tapi percayalah sehun sangat manis. Pernah saat luhan sedang disudutkan dengan candaan yang memojokannya oleh teman sehun, dengan datarnya sehun bilang bahwa luhan lebih manis dari gadis yang mereka bicarakan, ya sehun dan temannya sedang menbicarakan seorang gadis yang menurut teman sehun sangat cantik. Dan betapa sebenarnya luhan merasa tersanjung, namun karna menyadari sikap jail sehun dan mengingat usianya yang harus lebih dewasa luhan hanya bersikap seolah itu tidak penting.

Atau pernah saat sehun datang dan mengeluh sangat lelah sampai ia malas makan, luhan bercanda bahwa ia juga lapar, tak berapa lama sehun keluar dan kembali dengan 2 kantung makanan dengan berkata bahwa dia takut bila luhan tidak makan luhan akan semakin kecil. Oh salahkan sehun yang terlalu tinggi untuk anak seumurnya.

Sehun tak pernah manis saat bicara, kecuali dia sedang kesambet-menurut luhan-. Tapi tingkahnya akan membuat luhan merindukannya. Tapi percayalah luhan menganggap sehun adiknya, bahkan dia mendengarkan saat sehun bercerita tentang gadis yang dia cintai, memcoba memberi saran agar diterima saat sehun bilang dia akan menembak gadis sekelasnya itu ditempat yang terkenal akan keromantisannya.

Sehun sudah menjadi kekuatan luhan untuk tetap bekerja bila keadaan sudah sangat menekan, menikmati 3 hari yang hanya 3 jam dalam hidupnya luhan sungguh bersukur. Dan beruntungnya saat luhan dipindah tugaskan kewilayah lainnya sehunpun ikut pindah les. Dan sehun bilang "tempat ini lebih dekat dengan sekolahku" sangat beruntung bukan.

Sampai suatu saat sehun berkata dia akan pindah, luhan sedikit termenung namun luhan hanya bisa apa, dia hanya berkata "semoga sukses" walaupun sehun mengingatkannya bahwa luhan akan merindukannya dengan nada mengejek. Luhan hanya berpura-pura acuh. Kalian juga harus tau sehun itu menyebalkan.

Luhan suka saat sehun mengajak anak-anak dari kelas kids bermain, luhan suka saat sehun menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak luhan tak kalah manja dari anak-anak dibawahnya. Luhan suka akan kehadiran sehun, dan tak berharap sehun menganggapnya lebih. Menjadi staff yang baik itu tujuannya. Tapi benarkah hanya ini?

Sampai akhirnya perpisahan memang benar harus mereka hadapi, bukan karna sehun tapi luhan yang dipindahtugaskan. Lebih jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, agak berat namun iming-iming gaji yang dinaikan membuat luhan menyetujuinya mungkin luhan akan mencari tempat tinggal disana. Sampai akhirnya luhan dengan sedikit bercanda berniat membalas sehun memberitahukan kabar pada sehun yang sedang mengusilinya dengan memakai komputer luhan untuk bermain game, berkata bahwa ia akan bebas dari keusilan sehun dan berkata agar sehun jangan merindukannya dengan wajah tenang, membuat wajah sehun yang semula tertawa ceria menjadi diam dan berkata " aku akan pindah ketempatmu" dengan penuh keyakinan, membuat pandangan mengejek dari luhan untuk menanggapi, karna itu tidak mungkin, karna kali ini luhan dipindahkan diluar kota tak mungkin sehun mengambil les keluar kota hal konyol bila orangtuanya mewujudkannya. Bukan sehun, tapi dia yang akan begitu rindu tingkah menyebalkan sehun, saat sehun keluar masuk kelas untuk keruangannya dengan alasan haus, atau saat harus menarik paksa sehun yang tak mau masuk kelas dengan alasan mengantuk padahal sebelum kelas dimulai dia menjahili luhan.

Sehun itu anak laki-laki terakhir dikeluarganya seperti luhan, bedanya mereka lahir dari latar belakang yang berbeda, mungkin itu yang membuat sudut pandang sehun dan luhan berbeda, bagi sehun bila ingin ya tinggal beli dan ambil, sedang bagi luhan semua butuh perjuangkan. Jangan salahkan sehun karna nyatanya dia menjadi anak kesayangan dikeluarganya luhan sering dengar dari supir yang mengantarnya dan luhanpun dapat melihat sendiri saat orangtuanya yang mengantarnya ketempatnya.

Waktu akhirnya benar-benar membuat mereka terpisah. Luhan ditempat yang baru, sedang sehun bertahan ditempatnya yang dulu. Ditempatnya yang baru luhan terlalu sibuk,tak ada waktu untuk mengobrol dengan siswa, yang ada hanya dikejar waktu. Kadang terlintas ingatannya ditempat sebelumnya, ingat saat-saat anak-anak menjahilinya, mengganggunya, dia rindu tempatnya yang dulu, dia rindu memarahi anak-anak, dan dia juga rindu sehun.

Tak ada yang istimewa, kesibukan membuatnya melupakan sehun, ini sudah hampir setahun dari kepindahannya dan kabar terakhir yang dia dengar dari temannya, sehun sudah berhenti karna kesibukannya menghadapi ujian kelulusan beberapa bulan dia dipindahkan, hanya itu.

Sampai akhirnya luhan keluar dari pekerjaan atas permintaan ibunya untuk mencari pekerjaan didekat rumah, mengingat kondisi ayahnya yang semakin buruk. Pulang pergi keluar kota juga bukan pilihan yang baik mengingat luhan mudah kelelahan.

Beruntungnya ditempatnya yang baru walau gaji yang dibawah sebelumnya kini waktunya lebih longgar, betapa tidak kini dia bisa bermain, bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan membuka media sosialnya. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat sehun menulis tentang dia menyiapkan ujiannya, mendorong luhan mengetik ikut memberi semangat yang membuat dia mendapat jawaban "itu sudah lewat hyung" oh god luhan lupa ujian sekolah sudah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu. Percakapan merekapun berlanjut dan berakhir dengan serentetan kata-kata manis dari sehun saat luhan bertanya sehun akan melanjutkan kemana.

Luhan senang, tentu saja seolah bertemu dengan adik kecilnya yang kadang sangat manja, beruntungnya saat luhan membuka media sosialnya kembali dengan doa dia bisa mengobrol dengan sehun lagi, dan terkabul. Terlihat nama sehun sedang aktif dan saat dia menchat sehun dengan dinginnya sehun bilang luhan mengganggu, ternyata sehun sedang bermain dengan game onlinenya. Ya luhan sangat tahu, sehun sangat gemar bermain game, dan dia telah terbiasa dengan sehun yang seperti ini. Jadi, dia putuskan untuk meminta kontak line sehun dan walau dengan tanggapan dingin sehun memberikannya.

Pertemanan linenya dengan sehun memang seperti yang luhan mau, malah lebih dari yang diharapkan. Luhan hanya berharap sesekali mendapat kabar dari sehun atau bercanda karna sehun bukan orang yang sering mengirim pesan. Tapi diluat dugaan, sehun selalu memberi tanggapan apa yang dia tulis terutama bila menyangkut perasaannya. Walau hanya perdebatan dan terkesan dingin percayalah disana dia pasti menanyakan apa yang dirasakan luhan. Apapun yang luhan tulis. Percakapannya dan perdebatannya membuat luhan sadar, sehun kini sudah menjadi sosok dewasa, ya kadang apa yang luhan tulis hanya ungkapan emosi tanpa berfikir membuat dia berdebat dengan sehun karna mengingatkannya dengan kata-kata menusuk namun logis. Namun luhan bukan orang yang mudah menerima kritikan, dan sehun pada akhirnya hanya akan mendengarkan dan memberikan icon datar pada luhan. Pertanda sehun mengalah. Dan betapa luhan sering tersenyum saat sehun memberitahunya dia sedang ada diperjalanan dan masih sempat membalas semua pesan luhan yang semua percakapan akan dimulai dari sehun yang mengomentari tentang luhan.

Sehun bukan luhan yang tau betapa berat menjadi tulang keluarga, tapi sehun akan bertanya masalah apa yang luhan hadapi, dan menebak-nebak. Sehun anak pemilik perusahannya, cara menanggapi masalah berbeda dengan luhan merupakan staff jika luhan bercerita, sehun menanggapi dengan jawaban santai. Tapi sehun akan tetap bertanya bila merasa luhan sedang ada masalah. Dan sehun jugalah yang menjadi komentator untuk setiap orang yang dekat-dalam artian lebih- dengan luhan dan jangan harap komentarnya akan menyenangkan. Semua buruk menurut sehun.

Luhan bersukur ada sehun, walau tak selalu ada disisinya tapi percayalah hanya sehun yang menjadi tempat melepas penat dan kesedihannya karna hanya sehun yang akan terus meminta jawaban dari semua pertanyaan bernada kawatir walau dengan kata-kata menyebalkan, membuat luhan jengkel dan akhirnya mau tak mau menjawab semua. Dan berakhir dengan daftar lagu handphone luhan bertambah, ya sehun sering mengirimi lagu setelah mendengar semua cerita luhan, membuat luhan merasa tak sendirian.

Sampai saat luhan bercerita tentang laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaan padanya padahal luhan sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, dan sehun akan bertanya sampai hal-hal tidak penting menurut luhan. Sampai akhirnya terdengar kalimat yang menurut luhan hanya sebuah candaan

"bagaimana bila aku yang menyukaimu" itu pertanyaan dari sehun

"ah seandainya kau mengucapkan dengan serius mungkin aku akan memikirkannya" ucap luhan asal sambil memasang tampang malas.

"aku serius" ucap sehun cepat hampir membuat luhan bingung

"haha sudahlah sehun, aku tau dirimu" luhan terlalu tau sehun suka menggodanya, tapi sehun hanya diam sungguh wajahnya menampakan kesedihan

"kau kenapa?" sikap sehun sungguh membuat luhan bertanya

"ah aku sudah berkata jujur tapi kau tidak percaya, dasar tidak peka" sehun berkata ambil tersenyum kearah luhan. Dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh luhan

"jadi bagaimana kabar mantanmu, apa kalian baikan?"

"tidak, aku tidak berniat kembali"

"oh, kau ingin mencari pacar di jepang ya" luhan fikir ditempat sehun akan melanjutkan studynya nanti pasti akan lebih banyak perempuan yang menarik

"tidak lebih baik yang masih memiliki darah korea"

"oooh, ya carilah yang baik seperti aku" luhan jelas hanya sok narsis

"ya karna itu aku menyatakan padamu, tapi kau tak mau" tapi sehun hanya ingin jujur

Percakapan itu berakhir dengan ketidakpercayaan luhan dan dilanjutkan dengan sehun yang berusaha meyakinkan sampai akhirnya kata "ya" itu diucap luhan saat sehun menanyakan maukah luhan menjadi kekasihnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Perjalan cinta mereka sederhana, lebih banyak berkomunikasi lewat telp karena keadaan, namun sapaan tiap pagi sehun yang selalu mengisi handphone luhan membuat luhan berfikir untuk tetap melanjutkan tanpa berharap lebih. Sejujurnya luhan tak pernah yakin dengan perasaannya, suka dia dapat mudah menyukai seseorang tapi cinta sejujurnya dia tak pernah yakin pernah jatuh cinta lagi setelah cinta pertamanya. Luhan pernah meragu karna jarak mereka yang akan terpisah jauh, akan dengan mudah sehun melupakannya dan dengan yakin sehun jawab tidak akan dan luhan bukan orang yang mudah percaya dengan sebuah janji

"tak ada yang jamin kau akan terus mengingatku, kau itu seperti langit" entah apa maksud kalimat terakhir luhan

"tuhan yang jamin, ya dan kau seperti matahari untukku" hanya ini yang sehun jawab dengan penuh keyakinan dan senyum diakhir jawabannya

"ya ya baiklah, kapan kau akan berangkat"

"hmm kenapa? Apa kau ingin memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal yang spesial"

"aku tak pernah mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal kecuali untuk orang-orang yang ingin kulupakan" luhan menjawab dengan serius membuat sehun tertawa dan mengacak rambutnya.

Namun beberapa hari kemudian luhan mendapat pesan dari seseorang yang selalu berkata menunggu dan mengharapkan cinta luhan, meminta izin bertemu yang hanya diacuhkan luhan. tapi kemudian luhan merasa kejam, saat mengingat yang dia lakukan menerima sehun yang tak begitu mengenalnya-menurut luhan- dan tak mempedulikan seseorang yang selalu mencoba disisinya yang secara langsung ikut mengetahui segala kejadian hidupnya dari yang bahagia sampai segala takdir menyedihkan. Saat perasaan bersalah memenuhi hatinya namun logikanya tetap bersikap acuh, sampai akhirnya dia berjalan-jalan mencoba mengalihkan hatinya namun yang dia lihat kekasihnya, sehun yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis cantik yang luhan tau adalah teman game online sehun, dan sehun memuji gadis tersebut. terlihat sangat akrab. Tak taukah sehun luhan sungguh tak percaya diri untuk dibandingkan. Dan memilih menghindar.

Paginya luhan tak menemukan kata-kata manis yang biasa dikirim sehun, dan luhan rasa dia harus tau sehun masih menginginkannya atau tidak. Sehingga saat sehun meneleponnya disiang hari luhan meminta putus dan dijawab tidak dengan tegas oleh sehun, tapi luhan adalah pria keras kepala . Dia terus meminta dengan kata lebih baik berteman dan terus dijawab tidak oleh sehun namun saat luhan ingin tau mengapa sehun mempertahankannya sehun tak memberikan alasan, tak mengungkapkan kata cinta, hanya berkata tak ingin dan tak memberikan alasan, padahal saat itu luhan berharap sehun berkata cinta untuk luhan dan kebodohan luhan yang tak pandai mengekpresikan perasaannya. Dan berakhir dengan percakapan tanpa kesepakatan.

Dan malamnya dirumah, dia bertemu orang tuanya. entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, topik yang dibahas tentang penyimpangan seksual atau gay. Oh sungguh luhan tak bisa berkutik saat mendengar ayah dan ibunya yang berkomentar tentang anak bibinya yang menurut mereka mencoreng keluarga. Jelas orang tuanya menolak hal itu atau lebih tepatnya keluarga besarnya.

Malam itu sungguh apa yang luhan coba tak pedulikan memenuhi fikirannya, dari latar belakangnya dengan sehun yang berbeda, sehun yang akan kuliah dijepang, sampai status mereka yang sesama pria yang nyatanya takan diterima orang tuanya.

Tapi setelah hari itu sehun sungguh tak menghubunginya, sedang luhan yang masih mempercayai kekasihnya sungguh tak tau harus apa karna rasa rindu. Sampai akhirnya dia menghubungi sehun menanyakan sehun yang tak memberi kabar dan hanya dijawab dengan kata-kata sindiran dan nada yang terdengar acuh. Saat itu luhan sungguh ingin kejelasan akan hubungannya, dan sehun yang akhirnya melepaskannya mengakhiri harapan dan hubungan mereka. Namun sehun berjanji akan tetap menjaga hubungannya dengan luhan menepati janji sebelumnya kepada luhan walaupun luhan tak pernah menyukainya. Satu sisi luhan terluka, sehun tak mempercayainya.

Hari itu hari terakhirnya bicara dengan sehun. Setelahnya tak ada sehun yang mengomentari kelakuan luhan, tak ada sehun yang mengganggu luhan, tak ada sehun yang bertanya dingin tapi mengerti luhan. Hari itu semua nomer sehun tak aktif tak ada tanda-tanda sehun akan hadir dihari-hari luhan, dan perkataan temannya yang mengabarinya bahwa sehun telah berangkat ke jepang kemarin lusa sungguh membuat dadanya sesak. Sehun pergi setelah mereka mengakhri semuanya tanpa berkata apapun, lalu bagaimana luhan menjelaskan bahwa luhan tak pernah berbohong untuk menjadi kekasih sehun karna adiknya itu tak pernah percaya bahwa luhan sungguh merasakan hal yang sehun rasakan.

Hari itu luhan tersenyum berdoa untuk sehunnya, untuk sahabatnya, dan untuk adiknya...dia dan sehunnya memang takan bisa bersama luhan yang terlalu bodoh melanggar batas mimpi yang pernah dia beri pagar. Dia yang terlalu berani hingga akhirnya terperangkap dan tetap tersakiti saat ingin terbebas. Dia yakin sekarang atau nanti dia takan bisa bersama sekarang atau nanti ini akan tetap menyakitkan. Namun dalam doanya dia sungguh berharap dapat mereset semuanya, kembali saat sehun hanya sahabatnya yang lebih muda, yang sering mengganggu dengan komentar konyolnya dan tak merasakan cinta yang terlambat ini. Terakhir masih dia dengar lagu-lagu yang dikirim sehun untuknya. Tapi dari semua lagu yang menggambarkan perbedaan yang membuat tak dapat bersatu menjadi pilihannya. Lagu yang awalnya sempat luhan tanyakan artinya saat sehun mengirimnya.

"untuk kekasihku, bukankah kau sering mengingatkanku betapa payahnya aku untuk mempertahankan cinta. Tapi apakah aku pernah memberi tahumu rasa sakitku saat melepasnya? Sungguh kau yang memenjaraku, kau pernah berkata aku mentari yang menyinari hidupmu namun dari awal aku sadar kau adalah langit yang tetap indah tanpa matahari, dan aku takan egois untuk terus bersama sang langit mentari memang kuat tapi pernah kah ada yang sanggup memandang lama matahari tidak, begitupun kau yang takan bertahan lama bila berdiri disisiku dan langit tak selalu membutuhkan matahari tapi matahari tak bisa terlepas dari langit"

Akhirnya dengan senyum yang penuh sesak untuk sehunnya luhan berkata selamat tinggal...

END

Wkwkw kalian bingung cerita ini karna ini cuma isi hati aja. Ini tentang penyesalan luhan dan segala kebodohannya. Ceritanya membingungkan karna ini one shoot gak ada tempat buat memperjelas situasi. Oke ini kisah real. Bedanya ya masalah gaynya tentu aja masalah besar aslinya bukan itu "mereka" normal. Entah siapa yang salah tapi luhan disini bener-bener terluka dan serba salah. Dan gak tau gengsi dan egoisnya malah buat dia ngerasa bersalah. Karna "luhan" ini gak suka sesuatu yang muluk2 dan terlalu berharap buat dia yang setara yang gak akan nyakitin sedang dengan "sehun" perbedaan terlalu banyak dan dia rasa dunia itu bukan film yang hal manis bisa gampang didapet. Dia juga tipe yang takut terluka. Buat yang baca comment ya, gak usah bahas cara nulisnya tapi lebih ke sikap mereka dan kisah mereka. Thank udah baca. Yang komen saya doain kisah cintanya berakhir manis yang nggak berakhir tragis. Haha mode kejam.


End file.
